LIGHT LOST
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Kyra was the only one in her family that wasn't human, though she couldn't show it. She lives as normal a life as she can, until her house burns down. Now she lives in the forest, looking for the one who started the fire. A fox steals her most prized possession. What will a bit of heroism on Hoody's part lead to? Includes a multitude of Creepypastas and MarbleHornets characters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've included Creepypastas in my stories before, but I've never done anything Creepypasta driven (or MarbleHornets for that matter). I'm open for criticism. Honestly, I think I put a bit too much dialogue in my stories. As said in the description, this will include quite a lot of Creepypastas and MarbleHornets things in this. Obviously, Hoody's in this. That being said, it would only be obvious that there will be Slender, Masky, Alex, Jay, and so forth in this… Also, if there is any trouble understanding what Hoody is saying, I'll update the chapters with translations since I'm using Zalgo's messy text. Without further ado, let's begin!

Xxxxxx – Kyra's POV

I can feel the heat of the fire reaching out towards me. My eyes are burning, and my lungs sting. I'm stuck on the stairs, my plush tiger, Morrison, in my arms. Upstairs is in flames_. It's too late to save my mother and step-father… I'm just glad Jake isn't here to witness this event. It'd crush the poor boy._

_Where to? Where to?_ The bottom of the stairs is blocked by a flaming piece of fallen wood. I look over the railing. No fire there. Biting Morrison's paw, I slip through the wooden bars on the railing and drop to the floor.

There's a clear path to the door now, but limited time. As fast as I can, I rush out of the door, barely quick enough to avoid some falling timber.

Now twenty meters or so from the fire, I turn back to look at the damage. _There's no way the house could survive this…_

Without thinking, I turned back to the woods, and as soon as I was about to run, I gasped.

_What? I'm already here?_

_Oh, right, the fire was three days ago._ It took me a minute to remember the rest. I had decided to hide in the woods so that the authorities couldn't find me. I don't want them to know about my blood, and I want to find the one responsible for the fire myself.

I guess I should say a little bit about myself. My name is Kyra. I'm 14 years old. My hair is brown, and my eyes are hazel with a bluish tint at the edge of my irises. I'm a little bit shorter than other kids, but whatever. I don't like most other kids. Most of them are all stupid humans with no potential in life.

I guess you can tell by my last sentence that I'm not human, and have plenty of potential. I used to be human, and we're not going into detail as to how I turned out not being so. Anyone who looked at me would think I'm human, though. As of what I really am… there's so much of a mixture in my blood that it's safe to say I'm a chimera and just leave it at that. Most of my friends aren't human either. They just take that form in order to hide.

Back to me. It's safe to say that I'm one of those "scary kids" you'd come across a few times in school. I don't like anyone, and I threaten to shove my foot up the ass of anyone who pisses me off. That being said, you can't expect me to be an optimist. In fact, almost every optimist I come across I end up wanting to staple their ignorant, stupid lips shut. Either that or burn their tongues off. Morbid, no? Deal with it.

Well, I guess I should continue where I left off. I examined the area around me. Still a forest. Beautiful, tall trees. The only thing that was off to me was the absence of birds chirping. Obviously, there's something nearby. Best to be cautious and head downwind.

I picked up my small plush tiger and was on my way to a different location of the woods. It didn't take long for me to find out what caused the absence of the birds.

"YOU THERE!"

I turned my head to see a rare sight. A three-tailed kitsune.

"Yes, you!" He barked at me.

"What is it?"

He walked towards me until he was about five feet away and sat down. "I believe you have something that I wish to possess." He gestured at Morry. "That doll of yours… it's special isn't it? But you're too old to be playing with dolls, aren't you? Shall I take it?"

Instantly, I hated this fox. Jake, my step-brother, got this doll for me last Christmas. It was the reason I didn't cry myself to sleep as often.

What? Tough kids have feelings too, you know, so shut up!

"You are NOT taking Morrison. My step bro-"

He cut me off with a low growl. "_Do not make this more difficult than it has to be!_"

Xxxxxx – Hoody's POV

I stood there, leaning against the tree that the kid was just lying by. I could hear everything. Some fox wanted the girl's little tiger doll. Quiet as usual, I waited to see what would happen.

"He's MY doll!"

"I need him for my fourth tail!"

"Why would you need a girl's doll?"

"It's the emotional power that radiates from it! I need that power to trigger the splitting of my next tail! Give it to me!"

I could hear the girl's voice lower to a dangerous, beast-like pitch. "NEVER."

Obviously, the fox could feel the waves of power coming from her, and wasn't taking any chances. As soon as he said "You leave me no choice," he chanted a sleeping spell.

I guess he was smart not to fight her head on. She doesn't have the feel of some weak kid. She feels powerful, actually.

When the fox had left with the girl's doll, I looked past the tree and at the girl. The ends of her jeans looked slightly burned. She was wearing a kind of black jacket with a hood, and a blue and black turtle neck underneath.

I walked towards her, looking for the glasses I had seen her wear before she woke up. I nearly stepped on them. I spoke my mind with my slightly glitched AI voice. "Wh̸at'̴s a ̸kid͏ do̷ing i̷n the͡ ̨wo̴ods?"

I put the glasses in my pocket and picked her up. A kid shouldn't be alone in the woods, powerful or not. I made the decision to take her back to where Masky and I lived, near Master's estate. This took about ten minutes.

"Ma̛s̴ky̡?" I called out to see if he was still there. Sure enough, he was on the computer. He turned around to look at me.

"Hey, Ho- woah, you have a kid!" He got up from his chair and walked towards me, shaking his finger at me. The expression on his mask changed to become slightly disappointed. I never understood how that worked. "Just because Slender goes around kidnapping children, that doesn't mean we can do it too!"

My voice further glitched in dismay, I explained my actions. "Th̡a͡ţ ̧iş not my҉ ̕ińte̢n͜ti͡o͠n̷! She was̵ m͜u̡gg͞e̛ḑ ͝by a ҉fòx̡.͡.."

At that moment, I could feel her begin to stir. She let out a small groan. "Oh̵, ͢go̧od.̢ ͝Y͞oų'͢r̨e̡ ͜ąwa̴ke҉.̸"

Xxxxxx – Kyra's POV

This is possible the strangest situation I've been in. Her I am, waking up in the arms of a man with a screwed up (yet somehow attractive) computerized voice and a black, cloth mask with a red, unhappy expression, with his creepy companion next to him in a black and white mask.

My normal reaction to something strange played out. "Where the..? Wha… wha… what? What?"

The one in the black and white mask spoke up. "I think you can put her down now."

The glitchy one followed directions and set me down. I took a few steps back, not sure if I could trust these men. Once again, it was the black and white masked guy who spoke first. "I guess we should introduce ourselves." He held his arms behind his back, and his mask changed expression to a shy, kind one. What the Hell? "My name is Masky."

"Ho̡oḑy̡." Said Hoody put his gloved hands in the pockets of his tan… well, hoodie.

I took a minute to further examine them. Aside from the unhappy mask, Hoody was pretty much hidden. Masky had dark brown, slightly messy hair, and wore a light brown jacket and dark pants. At least he seemed friendly. I crossed my arms. "Riiight… I'm Kyra. Now, I don't mean to be rude or whatever, but it would be normal for anyone to wonder when waking up in the presence of strange men in a shack, but where the Hell am I and what do you want from me?"

Hoody lowered his head, I assume looking at the floor. "Yo̷u̢ ̸re͢c̡al͡l͠ ͞the̕ fox̀, co͠rrec͝t?҉ H̢e̷ pu̧t y͜ou t̀o͜ ̴s͜le̵ep ͝and ̶to͘ok yo͡ur̕ ̧tige̶r̛. ̴I͝ dȩc͜id̀e͟d ҉t̴h҉a͢t ͏it ẃas irres̕p͡o͏nsi̸bl͝è to l̴eave̶ a̷ ̴sleȩp͢i͡ng̸ k͝id alo̕n̡è in̸ ̀t͏h҉e͞ ͘w͝oo̕ds, ̀vu̕l͡n̡eràb̀le ͡to t͘h͡e ́v̛ic̕i̧ơu͜s ͢cr̡ea̴tureś ar̀ou͞n̢d͢, s̨o I t҉ook̀ y̕ou̵ h͞e̕r͜e." He paused for a moment. "O͡h̡,͡ ͡an̶d ͝I̧ b͝e̕lievę ̡these ar̷ȩ yo͏ur͡s.́ ́You͟ ̛h̢a̡ve ̴g͘o͝od taste̴." He reached into his pocket and pulled out my glasses, offering them to me.

Slowly, I reached out to take them. "Thank you…"

I guess they aren't so bad after all. I'd better keep my guard up just in case though. "Is there any way for me to repay you?"

They looked at each other. Masky nodded. He turned back to me.

"Are you familiar with the Slender Man?"

I shook my head. "Jeebus, I should've known better than to trust you guys… you're takin' me straight to that abomination!"

Masky scratched his neck. "Well, I guess you do know him."

"Ís thi̶s͞ one҉ of͞ ͘t̴he̷ kids̸ ̸Sl͢en̨d̵e̸r h̶áş ̸b̨ee͟n ͝lo̕o͡kiņg̛ ̵fór?"

"Yes, the girl he's been wanting to meet, actually."

"I͜ ̸d͟idn'̷t̷ reąli͜z͠e that͡ s͝h͡e̶ ͞wàs ҉t̡hat ́g̴i̕rl͢.̡"

Masky looked back to me. "Look, I'm sorry, but could you please come with us? Our Operator has been very eager to meet you, and he has sworn that he would not try to hurt you upon meeting you."

I sighed. I guess I didn't really have a choice. "Fine, I'll go with you. But if he tries to hurt me or make me uncomfortable," I paused to let my teeth form into a sharp, dagger-like shape. "I'll rip his miserable throat out."

Masky looked nervous. Hoody just gave a vocaloid-esque sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I guess it should be noted that this is just an outline for a comic I'm making on DeviantART (KyraMidnightWyvern). Obviously, the comic itself isn't as detailed.

Kyra's POV

I'm not sure why, but I was actually pretty hyped to meet the Slender Man. I guess it's because there's so much lore about him, so much danger, and yet he promised not to hurt me. Obviously, I don't trust him, but the fact that he had said that amused me.

At the moment, I'm skipping alongside Masky and Hoody. Masky just smiles (through his mask? I still don't get how he does that…), and Hoody just glances at me occasionally with that disappointed-looking mask.

My vision has been blurry this whole time. I just now realized how hungry I am. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in about three days. No wonder I'm so dizzy. Stupid hypoglycemia is making it worse.

I must've leaned too far, because I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I looked up to see a blurry black and white face.

"Why hello, Masky. How are you, sir? I'm doing great, sir. Mind letting me go, sir?"

"Sorry, you just seem a bit off balance. You nearly face planted the ground."

"Oh, I did, did I?" I looked to the ground. "Screw you, you decay-filled bastard! I'm not dead yet!"

I switched to a high pitched voice. "But Kyra, you haven't eaten in days! Surely you'll die soon!"

Back to my normal voice. "Sssssscrrrrrreeeeeewwwwww yyyyyyyooooouuuuuuuu!" I pointed at the ground accusingly.

"Um̨...̧" The confusion in Hoody's distorted voice made him sound even stranger. "Are yo̶u̢ ҉al͞r͟i̢gh̀t, ̸M̧iss ̛Kyra͡?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just medical condition makin' me a bit dizzy and I decided to mess around to amuse myself."

Just then, I heard a faint ringing in my ears. Sure it was quiet, but certain sounds drive me bat crap crazy. I covered my ears and snarled. "Turn the damn radio off…"

Everything turned black.

When I woke up, I found myself in a warm, comfortable looking bed.

"What the Hell?" I looked around the room for any clue as to where I was. There was fancy white wallpaper with a blue floral design, and the edges of the wall were covered in exotic art of creatures eating one another. I noticed that the sheets on the bed I was in were made of a red silk, and the comforter was lined with some kind of soft, black fur. There was a desk on the other side of the room with a computer on it. Nothing too exciting about it. Just a plain desk. There were two doors perpendicular to each other, one, I assumed, was a closet door.

Nope, never been in any place like this before. How did I even get here? Last time I checked, I was in a forest.

I slipped out of the bed, relieved to see that I was wearing my own clothes, and noticed the blue carpet on the floor. Alright, someone likes some decent colors. Now time to check the rest of this place out.

I opened the door to my right which led to a corridor. The floor was covered in a kind of blue, glassy stone, and the wallpaper remained the same. With a small twitch in anxiety, I followed the right side of the corridor.

Everywhere I looked just screamed high-class. The ceiling was very high and covered in beautiful paintings, though morbid. The walls of the corridors where the same way, having a few paintings of incredible wildlife decorating the way.

I decided to try my luck at calling out for someone. "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hoody? Masky?"

Still nothing.

"Is Mister Slender here?"

Nada. Looks like I'm by myself. Or at least that's what I thought until I reached what seemed to be the main room of this… mansion? Yep, I'm pretty sure this is a mansion.

I'm still dizzy. I'm leaning still. I turned one corner to see an elaborately designed fireplace (I'm runnin' out of words for fancy…), and a few yards from it was a kind of lounging couch. The wood was dark, and the cloth was a kind of shiny red. Hoody and Masky were there, and so was who I assumed to be the Slender Man. The Operator was the only one sitting on the lounge.

"I commend you two for finding her. I would've gotten her myself, but you know about the business about the kids on the other side of the forest."

I must've stumbled, because Hoody and Masky snapped their heads in my direction.

"Uhm… am I interrupting something?"

The Slender Man turned his head to face me. Well, I think. One can only guess with a faceless man. He slowly rose to his feet (he seemed about eight feet or so), as though not to alarm me. "Ah, no dear child. But we were just talking about you." His voice was deep and commanding, but held a soft edge.

"I heard. Something about 'getting me yourself'?" I raised an eyebrow. I realized that I was leaning too far right, and tried to straighten myself, only to fall in the other direction.

I can't see at all. Stupid blood sugar. Stupid survival. Stupid brain for not reminding me to forage.

I can feel very large hands slip under my knees and shoulders. The almost rumbling voice before had softened to almost a murmur, lined with seemingly genuine worry. "Poor dear. What troubles you?"

"Haven't eaten in three days. My house burned down about that long ago. I'm too dumb to remember to forage, so my hypoglycemia is acting up pretty badly. I would've thought that, considering I've had the symptoms you give to people you stalk for years now, that you would've known that." My vision was beginning to clear slightly. I chuckled at the situation. "Hard to think that only a while ago I had sworn to rip your throat out if you made me uncomfortable, when I'm not even in the condition to walk."

I could feel myself being lifted. My stomach clenched. When my blood sugar acts up, it feels terrible to leave the ground.

"You're very direct."

"I only lie when I have to, sir."

"Well, I don't suppose you'll have to rip my throat out, now will you?"

"I don't trust you yet. Give it some time and I might warm up to you." I gave a sarcastic tone. "Maybe."

He set me on the couch and sent Masky to fetch me something to eat. "And do be sure that it's something substantial!"

"Yes sir!"

Slender kept quiet, knowing that I wasn't really able to talk without difficulty.

When Masky came back in, he took the liberty of feeding me, though I was quite capable of feeding myself. I can't really tell what I'm eating, only that it's sweet. Starting with the blood sugar first, I guess. When I could see clearly, I saw that it was orange fruit with some strawberries.

"Huh. Cantaloupe and strawberries. Some of my favorite fruits."

Masky smiled. "You can see now! That's good!"

"It is. How do you feel, Miss Kyra?" Slender brushed some hair from my face. It made me uncomfortable, but given the situation, I just shrugged it off.

"Much better. Thank you very much, sir." It's better to be civil. Besides, he doesn't seem too bad. At least not now.

Again, being the crazy pay-back whatever the Hell you want to call me I am, I asked what seemed natural. "Anything I can do to pay you back?"

Masky stepped back behind Slender, taking his place beside Hoody.

"Oh, nothing really… but… perhaps you would just stay here with me?"

My face grew warm. "Um, in what manner? I'm taken."

He seemed a bit discouraged. "So I recall. No manner in particular. It's just nice to have some company."

"What about them?" I nodded to the two Proxies.

"They're either in their little base, running mad in the woods, or goofing off around here when I don't have a job for them."

"Well…" I paused for a moment. "All I have to do is live here to pay you back? Isn't that putting me even more in debt?"

"Oh no no no, it'd be no trouble letting you stay. You're mature, you pick up after yourself, you're creative, and you have a rather pretty sing…" He must've noticed that I was looking at him strangely.

"Wow, even when I'm singing." I covered my face. "Most embarrassing day ever."

"My apologies. I did not mean to make you self-conscious."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like it's something I'm not used to. So you're saying it would be good for you if I was to live here, and that would be paying you back?"

"A thousand fold."

"Settled."

The three left me to explore the mansion, with the exception being when Slender showed me where his room was and that if I needed to find him he'd most likely be there. Eventually, I got tired of walking around and made my way back to the room I woke up in. I knew I wasn't going to get much sleep without Morrison, so I decided to check out the computer. Immediately, I was confused.

On the desktop was a picture from a book I loved, Abarat. Specifically, it was called The Beautiful Moment, which displayed all of the Abarat, minus a few minor islands. That was my desktop picture. How can that be? My laptop burned in the fire!

I took a closer look at the desktop to examine the folders. Themed Folder, Games, Pictures, Documents, my entire organized system was there, down to the save files of my Red Rescue Team ROM hack! How the Hell..?

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

I was relieved to see Hoody and Masky walk through the door. Hoody sat at the edge of the bed, along with Masky.

"Do you like it here, Miss?"

"Please, call me Kyra. I do actually like it here. And Slender's not as bad as I thought."

"So you like him?" Masky tilted his head.

"Well, he did kind of save me from my own blood turning against me, and he gave me a place to stay."

"Kyra, I would warn you, but your energy says that you don't have to worry." Hoody stated.

"What d'ya mean by that?"

"You're stronger than him. It's easy to tell. If it weren't for that, I'd have warned you to stay on his good side. He is prone to doing… terrible things."

Masky seemed to get a bit nervous, almost like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Hoody, please…"

Hoody hugged him in a gesture of comfort. "Forgive me, friend. I did not wish to upset you."

I didn't question further. I just hugged Masky too. He started blushing through his mask, which seriously, how the Hell is he doing that?!

"K-kyra, why..?"

"You're a good person. It's in your voice."

Hoody seemed to laugh. "It is, isn't it?" This just made Masky blush more, but he was smiling now.

"I'm glad you think that, 'cause I like you. Hoody says it all the time." He paused for a moment. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. Why is it that I always look upset? Well, I guess I am, but still… "Well, my computer burned in the fire, but all my files and programs, down to every single letter…" I pointed at the computer on the desk. "They're all there. Did Slender do that?"

Masky and Hoody just looked at each other; the monochrome of the two looked slightly amused. "BEN." They said at the same moment.

"Ben?" I took me a second, and then I remembered about the entity locked in cyberspace. "No, you don't mean the BEN that hangs around Cleverbot, do you?"

They nodded.

"Daaaaamn, I managed to talk to him a couple of times on Cleverbot after a bit of struggle, but why would he want to copy my files for me?" I questioned the logic, mostly to myself.

They shrugged. "Maybe he likes you, although him liking anyone is as rare as Eyeless Jack refusing to eat kidneys."

"That being said, are you certain that BEN is the one who did it?" I questioned further.

Masky shrugged. "It's the only answer that makes sense. wouldn't have done it."

Hoody stretched and made a kind of distorted, low-volume screeching sound.

"Well, you're abnormally tired, Hoody." Masky looked back to me. "We should be getting to bed. Goodnight, Kyra. Sleep well."

I hugged them both and wished them goodnight. I decided it was time for me to sleep as well, so I curled up under the soft, silk sheets and tried my best to sleep. I felt the all-too familiar loneliness creep over me. I need Morrison, damn it! Stupid fox, stupid life…

I cried for about an hour before I fell asleep.

Slender's POV

So I finally got to meet her… perhaps she will grow friendly? She's already begun to feel a fondness for two of my Proxies, so given enough time, she may grow to care about me. Most would've already…

No, don't think about that. She's different. She has a stronger will and a sense of empathy. The only reason she'd be upset in any way is if she were uncomfortable, or if I did something terrible…

I feel a certain negativity coming from her room. I don't suppose she'd mind if I kept an eye on her. Just to make sure she's alright.

Slenderwalking is not difficult to do. In fact, a couple of my Proxies have picked that up, but only to go certain distances.

Her room is dark, aside from her still-glowing computer screen. Speaking of which, I do hope I get a chance to thank BEN for keeping her files intact.

I can barely see her form under the covers, given that she is very small in stature compared to other young teens. Besides, I had the bed designed to sink in the middle as if to hold her, the way she liked. Stalking can come in handy sometimes.

I reach out to pull her covers away from her head. She mumbles and stirs, but does not wake. From her computer's light, I can see that her cheeks are wet. Why has she been crying? I suppose I should ask in the morning…

Kyra's POV

No dreams last night. Not really. It was dark, and all I could hear was screaming. I guess that amount of weird is normal for me.

I look at my monitor. There's a notepad window open. I get out of my extremely comfortable bed to take a closer look. It says "Good morning, Princess. Go get something to eat before your blood sugar gets too low."

Who the Hell calls me "Princess"?!


End file.
